


Venus 2000

by KittieHill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aneros, Author has no idea, BDSM, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, E-stim, Fucking Machines, I've lost my mind, Medical Procedures, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Milking, Venus 2000, honestly, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a chapter from my 'La Petite Mort' work but can stand alone. The other story is here http://archiveofourown.org/works/3747907</p>
<p>All you need to know is that Mycroft wears a chastity cage due to his father informing him that Masturbation was filthy. He enjoys it but when John makes a comment about him needing to wank and relax, he decides he needs intervention. Cue this 2000 something collection of insanity.</p>
<p>I know NOTHING about this sort of thing. I'm going only on Google information and videos from Xtube which look bloody painful! Not Beta'd so please let me know if i fuck anything up but yes... enjoy. Let me know what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venus 2000

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La petite mort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747907) by [KittieHill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill). 



Mycroft shuffled his buttocks onto the comfortable chair in his office and sighed deeply; the cage on his cock rattled inaudibly to anybody else but him, making him aware of its presence for the first time in a long time. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes before forcing himself to concentrate on the paperwork in front of him but found it impossible.

His cage was almost entirely forgotten in his life; the novelty of the plastic and metal covering long passed since he first began wearing it at age 17. He lived a perfectly normal life with his chastity intact and found it easier to concentrate on his stressful work without the urges which usually occurred when the penis was allowed to do as it pleased.

There had been moments when Mycroft had lived without the cage for long periods of time; his second year at university he had met somebody with whom he had indulged in a long term and monogamous relationship which had included lots of sex. When they had split, he had returned to wearing his cage and concentrated on his job.

He very occasionally masturbated; when his need for release was too desperate he would get his urges over with in the shower before reapplying his metal friend and continuing on with his job… however, he didn’t think that would be enough this time.

_Damn John Watson_

Mycroft had been happy and content with his life; he didn’t miss sexual intimacy or the dreadful exchange of fluids which followed encounters with other people. The swapping of saliva and semen was repugnant to the politician and he avoided it at all costs; however, he had been overdue a vigorous release and John’s quip of ‘have a wank’ made his hormones flourish at the thought.

He groaned and clicked the button signalling his PA to come through; Anthea ( _as she had taken to calling herself)_ entered the room without looking up from her Blackberry and closed the door behind her,

‘Sir?’

‘I need you to schedule me an appointment’ Mycroft grimaced

‘Codename Solitude?’ Anthea replied without judgement.

Mycroft attempted to fight the blush at the preposterous codename which Anthea insisted on calling his _appointments_ ‘yes’

‘Very well’ the woman nodded ‘Shall I text you the details?’

‘Please’ Mycroft nodded before turning back to his paperwork.

* * *

 

The building was inconspicuous as one would expect of such a facility; Mycroft waited until the driver pulled up and opened the door himself, climbing out of the car and grabbing his umbrella as he walked towards the driver’s window ‘An hour if you could please Roger’

‘Yessir’ the driver said without looking up, starting the engine and driving away leaving the older man standing in the courtyard of the building alone and slightly nervous.

He had done this enough to reason that he shouldn’t be afraid; the staff had been thoroughly vetted by himself personally and the location was secure enough to be used by not only himself, but his superiors and occasionally Royalty itself. He inhaled and steeled himself before walking into the entrance and smiling at the young lady who sat at the desk with a friendly smile,

‘Good afternoon sir’ she smiled ‘He’ll be with you in a moment’

‘Thank you’ Mycroft thinly smiled as he sat down, straight backed and perfectly poised as usual. He only had to wait a minute before his usual doctor walked into the waiting room and extended his hand,

‘Good to see you’ Dr Lacey smiled warmly ‘it’s been a while’

‘I’ve been busy’ Mycroft blustered as he followed his doctor through the long corridors until they reached the extremely decadent room in which his treatment would take place. He walked through and thanked the doctor who closed the door behind them and offered Mycroft a seat which he took gratefully,

‘So, I know you’re a busy man so we’ll keep the consultation short’ the doctor smiled ‘and medical issues which have arisen since your last visit?’

‘None’ Mycroft shook his head

‘Still having migraines?’ Dr Lacey asked looking down at the computer system which Mycroft knew had level four security,

‘Occasionally’ Mycroft admitted,

‘Are you staying off the wine, cheese and chocolate?’ The doctor asked with a smile,

‘Attempting to’ Mycroft replied,

‘I see. Sleeping enough?’ the doctor scribbled down some notes

‘Five hours if I’m lucky’ Mycroft shrugged ‘the usual’

The doctor frowned and stopped himself launching into his usual ‘you need to look after yourself better’ speech ‘okay, I need to do your vitals and then we can begin’

Mycroft grimaced as the doctor began to set up the apparatus; he took off his jacket and put it on the back of the chair as the doctor stood behind him and pressed a stethoscope to his chest ‘breathe deeply’

Mycroft followed instructions as he winced at the cold steel on his chest, the doctor seemed happy with his findings and wrapped the stethoscope around his neck before wrapping the blood pressure monitor onto Mycroft’s arm.

‘Normal’ The doctor nodded after a few moments and jotted down the numbers ‘Apologies Mr Holmes but I need to do your height and weight’

Mycroft sadly nodded and stood, slipping off his expensive shoes and taking everything from his pockets before standing on the scales and wincing ‘You’ve lost 18 pounds since you last visited’ the doctor smiled with a supportive grin.

The politician was momentarily proud of himself before changing his face into one of stoic boredom as he stood straight backed and allowed the doctor to measure him and record the details.

‘Okay, that’s that over with. If you’d like to undress and make yourself comfortable on the bed we’ll begin’ the doctor motioned to the four poster bed slightly off centre of the room ‘my assistant Veronica will be joining me unless you would prefer a male assistant?’

Mycroft waved a hand dismissively as he walked to the bed and began to undress slowly and self-consciously; he had never been happy with his body as a whole. Unlike Sherlock, he had always been slightly pudgy with a tendency to gain weight, added to his auburn hair and pasty skin he had always deemed himself ugly. He forced himself to stand straight as he took off his shirt and folded it onto the bureau which had been provided especially for the purpose before adding his trousers and underwear. He placed his socks into his shoes and climbed onto the bed, covering his now exposed caged genitalia with the cover provided.

A soft knock on the door signalled that the doctor and his assistant had returned; Mycroft gave them permission to enter and listened to them close and lock the door behind them as they walked through to the edge of the bed.

‘Veronica, this is Mr Holmes’ the doctor introduced.

_28, bisexual, lives with a flatmate, owns three cats, discreet_

Mycroft deduced quickly before nodding towards the assistant who nodded in return.

‘You’re familiar with the process’ the doctor continued as he brought over a silver table on wheels which he left on Mycroft’s right side.

‘Yes’ Mycroft confirmed.

‘Very well’ the doctor smiled ‘Do you have your key?’

Mycroft reached for the small silver key which he had fitted around his neck for that very reason and handed it to the doctor who apologised before pulling back the sheet which covered Mycroft’s caged cock. The doctor carefully found the lock and inserted the key, twisting the slid the metal cage from Mycroft’s shaft and handed it to Veronica who walked to the other side of the room and placed it inside a sterilizer machine which silently cleaned as they worked.

‘Okay Mr Holmes’ Dr Lacey said as he slowly took hold of the first piece of apparatus from his table ‘Just relax’

* * *

 

Ten minutes later Mycroft was leaning back on the pillows of the bed blushing crimson as his cock began to react from the stimulation it had missed for so long; the doctor and assistant looked on professionally as they continued strapping various patches to Mycroft, checking the various dials and connectors before nodding that they were content.

‘As you know, this is your E-stim’ the doctor pointed to the wires and electrodes attached to the skin of his cock ‘and here is the control box. Remember, you can have it as high or low as you please’

‘Thank you’ Mycroft gulped as he took the box from the doctor ‘a-and the other?’

‘Of course’ Veronica turned and gripped the Arenos prostate massager from the table before smearing it in silky lubricant and smiling softly down at her patient ‘bring your feet to your bottom and let them fall to the side please’

Mycroft blushed and did as he was told as Veronica used her thumb and finger to split his cheeks before slowly inserting the prostate toy inside him; she ensured it was placed correctly and looked up when Mycroft groaned when the plastic rubbed against his special spot inside.

‘Just there?’ she asked casually, watching as Mycroft gasped a yes.

‘Very good’ the doctor nodded ‘so, I will leave you to it. Veronica will be seated behind the door if you need anything’

‘T-Thank you’ Mycroft muttered, already desperate to finish,

Both Veronica and the doctor gave a single nod before turning and leaving the room allowing Mycroft to be alone with his thoughts and erection.

Turning on the box Mycroft felt the first buzz of electricity flow through the electrodes which had been pressed against his skin; he gasped softly and tensed his muscles which caused the prostate massager to push up against his spot. Mycroft let his head fall back on the pillow and clenched again and again, working the plastic against his insides as he turned up the electric stimulation.

Mycroft wasn’t normally a vocal person during sexual activity; his orgasm usually passed with only a soft sigh or gasp but the lack of sexual stimulus for so long had caused him to become almost crazy with desire as he whimpered and groaned with each electric pulse which flooded his balls and shaft. Precum dripped onto his lower stomach and coated his auburn hairs as his cock twitched with each sharp bolt of pleasure.

He increased the power and groaned low and desperate as wave after wave of orgasmic delight washed over him. He gripped the bedding as he began to cum, sticky spurts of ejaculate covering his pale skin as he thrust his hips and wailed, pushing a hand into his mouth to bite down on so not to make a show of himself to the stranger outside the door.

He turned the power down to a soft buzz as his orgasm afterglow crashed over him and left him feeling momentarily sated; he heard the door open and Veronica enter. The young girl walked to the bed and handed Mycroft a glucose drink with a soft smile and passed him a towel to clean himself up,

‘Are you ready for the next session?’ she asked ‘or would you like another round of E-stim?’

‘No-No, let’s go ahead’ Mycroft nodded, his throat parched as he glugged down the drink.

‘Very good sir’ she whispered as she promptly began unlatching the various pads and electrodes from Mycroft’s sensitive organ, apologising when she made him wince from oversensitivity.

* * *

 

The next session was always Mycroft’s favourite although he hated the way he must look to anybody else in the room; he was laid in the middle of the room, tied to a padded sawhorse with his arse in the air and his chin tucked to his chest as the doctor and Veronica mumbled behind him.

‘If you could relax and bear down Mr Holmes’ the doctor soothed as he slowly inserted a medium sized veined dildo into his arse ‘that’s it. Almost there’

Mycroft winced and gasped as the plastic tip touched against his prostate; the doctor smiled and arranged the machinery behind him before asking Veronica to add the second machine. The plastic case was cold against Mycroft’s skin as his cock was pushed into the tube and adjusted to fit perfectly as Veronica set it pumping onto a slow rhythm.

The Venus 2000 was designed for male masturbation but simulated sex without the need to worry about the other person’s pleasure. The gripping suction rubbed against Mycroft’s cock as Dr Lacey began the dildo fucking machine from behind starting it on a low and steady thrust until Mycroft could feel his prostate being pounded mercilessly; added to the suction of the Venus Mycroft was almost babbling with intense pleasure as he finally, _finally_ felt the building orgasm, bubbling up from his toes to his stomach and radiating outwards. He fought against the bondage around his wrists as he thrust back onto the dildo and forward onto the milking machine as he groaned and whined, no longer caring where the doctor or assistant were. His pleasure was too intense, he was too greedy from the self-enforced celibacy he had inflicted upon himself,

‘Yes’ Mycroft groaned desperately, his knuckles turning white with strain as he rocked harder and harder; he noticed the dildo and suction increase dramatically as Dr Lacey flicked the dial harder until his prostate was being pounded with such precise skill that Mycroft could feel his eyes rolling and his toes clenching.

‘More please’ he begged, always mindful of his manners.

The doctor increased the speed once more until Mycroft gasped and stilled; his body froze and suddenly he was overcome with unexplainable pleasure as an orgasm was ripped from his body with such force that it left the politician dizzy and momentarily confused. He panted heavily as Dr Lacey slowed the machines and ensured the last drips had been milked from Mycroft’s cock before letting the dildo slip from his abused hole and lay slick and used against the padded sawhorse.

Veronica quickly unbuckled Mycroft from his bondage and together with the doctor they helped him back to the bed where they let him rest for a few long moments whilst they tidied around the room and cleaned up. Mycroft was swimming in the afterglow of his heavenly orgasm until his watch began to beep with a warning that the car would be returning,

‘Mr Holmes?’ Veronica smiled as she returned to the bedside with Mycroft’s clean and fresh cage ‘if you need any help let me know’ she said softly before turning away, allowing the naked man to fit his cage carefully before sighing and stretching. With heavy limbs he redressed himself as best he could and slipped on his shoes and socks before running a hand through his hair and styling it carefully. He looked at his reflection and smiled as his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were clear as he took his umbrella from the rack and nodded at the doctor and assistant,

‘Many thanks’ he smiled as both professionals waved him away.

Sitting in the car back to the office Mycroft began to think; although masturbation was frowned upon by the Holmes parents; creating the future progeny was not. Mummy and daddy Holmes had always wanted grandchildren in which to invest the Holmes family name and intellect; sadly, it seemed that Sherlock wouldn’t be producing heirs which left it to Mycroft.

His sperm would be frozen at the facility and offered to women of similar IQ’s who wanted children without the burden of a relationship. The option for financial and emotional support was offered by Mycroft however as far as he knew, he only had two children of whom he supported. A boy of 8 who was already a member of Mensa and an established piano player and a 24 year old daughter who spoke six languages fluently and was a fighter trained in six styles, a woman who had suddenly taken to calling herself Anthea.

Mycroft patted his cage softly and smiled; his mind was clear to focus on his work.


End file.
